Video as a Service (“VaaS”) delivers multiparty or point-to-point video conferencing capabilities over an IP network by a managed service provider. VaaS business models enable businesses to use cloud services for video conferencing with no requirement to host and maintain expensive appliances on premise and payment being made based on use. Some businesses are highly sensitive to pricing and might therefore value business models that reduce pricing even further relative to existing pricing models.